1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bundling straps and cable ties and more particularly pertains to a new bundling strap system for providing a reusable strap for bundling items together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bundling straps and cable ties is known in the prior art. More specifically, bundling straps and cable ties heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bundling straps and cable ties include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,164; 5,537,719; 3,214,808; 3,197,829; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,438; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,047.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bundling strap system. The inventive device includes an elongate flexible bundling strap and a fastening member. The bundling strap has a pair of opposite ends. A fastening member has opposite first and second ends. One of the ends of the bundling strap is insertable through one of the ends of the fastening member into the fastening member. Another of the ends of the bundling strap is insertable through another of the ends of the fastening member into the fastening member. The fastening member has first and second pawls. The first pawl engages the bundling strap to prevent pulling of the one end of the bundling strap out of the fastening member through the one end of the fastening member. The second pawl engages the bundling strap to prevent pulling of the other end of the bundling strap out of the fastening member through the other end of the fastening member.
In these respects, the bundling strap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a reusable strap for bundling items together.